


Гастрономическая трагедия

by Grissel



Category: Sengoku Paradise
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grissel/pseuds/Grissel
Summary: Восточная армия вызвала Западную на кулинарный поединок.





	Гастрономическая трагедия

\--Коварство этого…тануки не знает границ! – воскликнул Исида Мицунари, и прекрасное лицо его омрачилось. Собственно, это было его обычное выражение, и прочие командиры Западной армии не удивились.  
Исида бросил на стол письмо, прибывшее с последней орлиной почтой.  
\--Он предлагает решить вопрос раз и навсегда… кулинарным поединком!  
\--Нуачо? – заявил непосредственный Санада. – Прикольно было бы…  
Старшие товарищи посмотрели на него с сочувствием. Затем Сакон пояснил:  
\--У них же есть Масамунэ. Они выиграют всухую.  
\--Всего-то дел, -- процедил коварный Укита. –Ликвидировать Датэ. Или хотя бы задержать его, чтоб не успел к месту поединка.  
\--Я готов! –Санада вскочил, потрясая копьями.  
\--Холоднокровней, Юкимура. Мы знаем, что ты всегда готов. Тут нужен кто-то с большим опытом и здравомыслием. Наоэ?  
\--Будет сделано, Исида-доно.—И через мгновение рыцаря с иероглифом «любовь» на шлеме не стало в палатке. И то -- у Наоэ на Одноглазого давно вырос зуб размером с драконий.  
\--И все равно,-- Исида и не думал светлеть лицом. – Я не верю, чтоб Иэясу затевал это, не имея в запасе замены Датэ…  
\--Не о том мыслите, главком, -- Укита картинно усмехнулся. –Кто от нас-то выйдет на поединок?  
\--Ну, знаешь, -- возмутился Санада. –Что у нас, и пожрать приготовить некому?  
\--Я категорически против нашего участия в подобном мероприятии! – заявил главный санитарный врач армии Отани. – Ты, Юкимура, аллергик! Кто знает, на чем тебя прихватит! Кроме того, после того случая с грибочками… нет, нет! Уките я бы и мучной болтанки не доверил приготовить, да он и сам поленится. Сакон… ну, если б у нас был турнир по самогоноварению…  
\--А я? – обиделся главком.  
\--Вам напомнить, Исида- доно, о вашей неподобающей страсти к сладкому? Вы не сдержитесь и съедите все ингредиенты. Или у вас случится приступ диабета.  
\--А вы сами, Отани-доно?  
\--А я на диете! – отрубил Отани.  
\--А при чем тут…  
\--Именно при этом! Короче, на поле боя у нас есть шанс. На кухне – никакого.  
На том и порешили. Командиры разошлись, обсуждая план кампании. Исида остался один, и позволил одинокой слезе выползти из его прекрасного глаза. Да, они, вероятно, победят. Они непременно победят! Но ему так и не выпадет шанс попробовать кулинарных шедевров Датэ-доно. А он так надеялся…


End file.
